1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a machine to put decorative images on nails, such as fingernails and toenails.
2. Prior Art
Recently, there have been several machines introduced for the purpose of applying images to nails. Most of the proposals have been regarding machines that would be more aptly used by nail salons. There remains a need for a machine that is more suitable for the retail market, one that can be used by ordinary people in their homes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel nail machine that will be capable of being manufactured at low cost and which can easily be used by ordinary people in their homes. Other and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken with the appended drawings.